Friend? Or Companion?
by AshenOne
Summary: The hero had just been tasked with saving the world. Guiding him was a rather pretty spirit, Fi the goddess called her. If he were to finish this mission, he needed to trust her, and she needed to trust him. But what happens when friendship sparks into something more serious?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure

He looked over to his left and took in the view. At first, this was a shocking moment, touching down on the surface for the first time. He was surprised to find an actual person living down here. Although she was old, she understood his language and he understood her. She directed him to a door that was to her left. He was unnerved that she knew about his mission, simply because he thought that only the goddess Hylia told him. Maybe she was important to his quest as well. Regardless, he needed to move forward; time was precious. He looked around. Birds were chirping, The wind was blowing and he closed his eyes, smiling at the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves. He always enjoyed the sound of nature, but due to Skyloft's smaller size, alone time for him was very limited. Not that he minded.

As he was walking forward, he noticed a strange hue of red in the distance, and it was moving towards him. Cautiously, he grasped the handle of his strange, newly acquired sword and pulled it out of his scabbard. He shifted his hand that was grasping his shield and he started to walk towards the red colour. As he got closer, he noticed that it was alive, and it was holding a machete-like weapon in its right hand. He took that into account as he approached. The thing quickly noticed him and started flailing its weapon about while making a hideous shriek. The hero put up his shield and looked into the beast's eyes. They were filled with malice. The beast quickly brought his blade down on the hero, but he was quicker. He brought up his wooden shield in the direction where the blade was rapidly descending upon him. The blade hit his shield just in time, releasing a loud thunk, sending wood chips in many directions. The force of the impact wasn't as strong as he thought, but the vibration that shot up his arm momentarily stunned him. Quickly recovering, he looked over at the beast and noticed it had been stunned by the impact of the shield. He took advantage of his time and thrust his sword into the beast. Noticing it hadn't died just yet. He brought his blade across his chest, and swung horizontally at the red fiend, and it slashed across it's chest. The blood flew in the direction of his swing while the beast flew backward into the grass. It let out one last groan of pain is it poofed away from existence. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he continued forward. Not knowing if there were any more of those beasts around, he decided it was best for him to keep his blade out. A gentle breeze blew through his sandy-blonde hair. It felt rather good, as the fight heated him up. He decided to relax for a little bit. He took off his sword and shield and placed it against the trunk of a rather large tree. He sat down next to it and scanned his body. Luckily, he had not been injured, but he sure was winded. He put his head back against the tree and closed his eyes for a little bit. Some time passed, and he heard a strange sound emanate from the direction of his blade. He opened his eyes and quickly reached for the sword, but he stopped as he realized it was just his grey companion releasing herself from it's...home? As he looked around, he noticed the sky had a orange tint to it. The sun was setting and the woods were calming down. " _Master?_ " He heard to his left. Somewhat startled, he looked over at his floating friend. " _Yeah? What's up?_ " he replied. " _Master, it is getting late. Monsters will be more active. I suggest we set up camp soon._ " Her almost monotone voice soothed him in a way as he understood her words. He looked over at her again and took in her form. He looked at her dress. Beautiful, and yet hiding secrets at the same time. What was the purpose of the jewel? He thought. He looked down at her legs and questioned the point of her heels if she never really touched the ground. He looked away, thinking it would be rude if she noticed him staring. Could he even call her his friend? They just met, but he didn't really mind her calling him master, but he would prefer if she called him by his real name. Link. She withdrew back into the sword just as he was going to ask her to call him by his name, but something stopped him from asking earlier. Shaking it off as just bad timing, he struck a rock against the stone he had and lighted the bundle of sticks in front of him. He leaned back against the tree, taking in the warmth of the fire. The sun had just about set and the sky was a darker, purple colour. He closed his eyes and thought about his strange companion. Fi, the name Hylia had given her. Is she even capable of emotion? He wondered. Today was a little rough for him, for he had no real practice killing actual monsters. He realized he needed to toughen up if he was to finish his quest, because it's only going to get harder from here on out. He drifted off into sleep as the sun vanished from the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: So close

Time has passed. Monsters were slain, and the hero only got stronger. Throughout his journey, the trust between him and Fi only grew stronger. The heat of Eldin practically made him collapse, but knowing his mission, he didn't give up. For Fi. The sinking sands of Lanayru almost made him give up, but his strong force of will made him continue forward. He shook the sand out of his boots as he exited the mines, and he heard the beautiful sound of Fi exiting the Goddess sword. " _Master, you have finished this dungeon. I sense Zelda's presence up ahead. I recommend you hurry._ " She quickly withdrew back into the sword and vanished from view. The hero understanding the situation at hand, rushed forward with high hopes of seeing his childhood friend. Up ahead, the hero heard a lovely voice in the distance. He turned his head, and saw a woman in a white dress. He knew instantly it was Zelda. After all this time, all the catching up and all of the pain he had endured, his goal was right at his fingertips. But, there was another person with her. She was tall, slender, and had a long braid that went down to her chest. She was wearing a black tank top of sorts, lined with golden streaks with a eye design in the middle. Zelda was playing the harp she had been given on that fateful day. The woman and Zelda both heard him approaching and they both turned. Zelda, quickly noticing Link, rushed forward with a smile on her face. Link ran forward as well, but was stopped suddenly by an explosion to his left. He heard a menacing laugh and knew immediately who it was. His enemy he met at the first temple. Ghirahim, the Demon Lord he called himself.  
He was a very flamboyant kind of guy with sleek white hair covering half of his face. He leaped forward and swung up his sword, instantly creating a magic barrier, blocking the Hero's movements. The Hero watched in horror as he rushed forward directly at the woman and Zelda. " _Impa!_ " he heard Zelda cry. " _Impa..._ _Thats right, her name is Impa..._ " The Hero thought. Impa stopped in front of Ghirahim and put her hands in front of her, creating a shield of sorts, blocking Ghirahim's progression. He kept swinging at Impa, each hit ringing out as it made contact with the magical barrier. She appeared to start weakening, and the Hero knew that she couldn't hold up any longer. " _Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!_ " Impa cried out.  
" _The gate?" The gate! Is that what the giant blue portal was?_ " Link, focusing on the battle, barely heard Zelda cry out his name. He looked over to his right and saw Zelda holding up the harp. " _Link, here! You'll need this where you're going._ " She held the harp and it levitated out of her hand, emanating a strange golden glow. It flew up, leaving a trail of golden light behind and soared over to link. He held up his hands just in time as he landed in them. " _Go, Now!_ " Impa yelled. Desperate to help, Link put away the harp and noticed the barrier weakening. Seeing his chance, he rushed forward right as Impa's barrier broke. She flew backward shouting out. Link jumped up, ready to kill Ghirahim right there, but he noticed too quickly, and jumped backward just as the Hero's sword slammed into the hard tile. Link rushed to Impa's side, ready to defend her from further harm. " _...Link._ " She murmured. " _Am I late?_ " Link replied. She didn't say anything for a second, but she said with a smile " _...No, You're right on time._ " She quickly got up and rushed to Zelda's side.  
" _Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go!_ " She yelled to him. " _I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye Link!_ " He heard Zelda say.  
He turned as he heard the gate exploding behind him. " _Now you've done it, Link._ " He heard Ghirahim say. " _I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was...soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless._ " With that he swung his sword around him, teleporting away. The Hero looked around for a second, cautious just in case next time was right now. Noticing nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his weapons. He turned around and saw the rubble of the gate. He looked at the ground in disappointment. If only he was sooner might he have saved her right then and there. He sat on the ground in shame as he grabbed a rock near him and threw it. He heard the sound of Fi exiting the blade. She floated towards him and sat down next to him. " _Master?_ " He turned and looked at her. " _Master, don't think this is the last time you'll see her. I firmly believe the next time you see her, it will be the time you save her._ " He smiled at her and looked at the ground. " _Thanks Fi._ " There was silence for a moment. He looked up and put his arm around her. She felt a strange sensation at the physical contact, and she felt an emotion that she could not explain. " _You know, Fi, I really appreciate the help you give me. I probably wouldn't make it here if it weren't for you._ " " _Thank you Master._ " He stared at her face, but looked away quickly.  
He got up and brushed off the dirt of his tunic. She looked up at him and stared at him. " _C'mon Fi. Let's go_ ".  
She floated upwards, and into the sword. He shook his head. " _I should've told her sooner..._ " He thought to himself as he ran to the bird statue and flew upwards into the blue sky above.


End file.
